1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to devices for holding tools and buckets and more specifically devices designed to be supported by a ladder.
2. Background
Workers who use extension ladders or step ladders (such as A-frame ladders) often have multiple pieces of equipment or tools that they need to use when they are on a ladder. For example, a painter may use a paint sprayer with a hose line, and have a paint roller that is used in conjunction. Other workers use equipment with electrical cords such as a drill, and have other tools that are needed at the same time. Painters or workers also use buckets, such as paint buckets with paint, to paint edges and corners where sprayers or rollers cannot properly reach.
Workers will often bring multiple tools and a bucket of paint up on a ladder, and store some of the tools on the rungs or steps of the ladder until needed, and rest the can or bucket of paint on a rung or a step. For example, a painter will bring a paint sprayer and a roller up on a ladder, and place the roller resting against a ladder rung or step while spraying, and then will place the paint sprayer resting on a ladder rung or step while using the roller to further spread the paint. The painter may then need to climb down the ladder with the paint sprayer and climb back up the ladder with a bucket of paint for the areas where the sprayer and roller did not reach. Further, while painting with the paint in the bucket, the painter may need to balance the paint can on the ladder to maintain three-point contact with the ladder while holding the paint brush and painting.
The past methods present a hazard as a cord or hose can trip the worker when it hangs onto the ladder rungs or steps, and the paint can or bucket can fall or distract the worker on the ladder while trying to balance the paint can and paint. When a tool with a cord or hose is stored on one of the ladder rungs or steps, the cord or hose will hang down along the rungs or steps of the ladder where the worker is standing. The hose or cord can interfere with the feet of the worker and cause a hazardous situation. The tool can also be damaged if the worker steps on the hose or cord, or accidently causes the equipment to fall.
Tools and buckets that do not have a cord or hose can also be hazardous when used on an extension ladder or step ladder, because the worker needs to hold the tool or bucket, or balance the tool on the ladder so that it will not fall when it is being used. If the tool is dropped the tool can break, or someone working near the ladder can become injured.